


Audentes Fortuna Iuvat

by turante



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Crowley would not let a small thing like the end of the world come between himself and hitting on a Winchester.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 63





	Audentes Fortuna Iuvat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limited_Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limited_Patience/gifts).



"So," Crowley turned towards Sam, green eyes glinting with mischief, "what do you say, Sam? You, me, a bottle of scotch and a bed. We could have fun."

Despite all those years of teases, nicknames and innuendos, Sam was not expecting the demon to actually get on with asking him a straight question. He almost considered it, for a split second, before answering. "Sorry Crowley, I'm gonna have to pass. But thanks for the offer."

Crowley shrugged minutely, twirling the glass between his fingers, making the liquor slosh invitingly inside. "I figured it was worth a try." He raised both eyebrows and tilted his head, unabashedly. "Audentes Fortuna iuvat, as the Romans said, because they probably never met a Moose before," he flashed Sam his most charming grin and saluted him with his glass.

Sam could not hold back a little smile. No matter how dire the situation, Crowley could lift the mood with a few well chosen words, if he was so inclined. "Fortune favours the brave," he translated from memory, "got any more wisdom in that bottle of yours?" He sat down on the chair next to Crowley and accepted the glass being thrust into his hand with a nod. Crowley poured him a finger of scotch and topped up his own.

"A little, but there might be some dumb decisions at the bottom."

"I'll take the risk."

Crowley smirked, more hopeful than he knew he had any right be.


End file.
